


Blue

by voldeminknowright



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldeminknowright/pseuds/voldeminknowright
Summary: A note written by Yunho when the news about Changmin in relationship is out.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short note, probably a poem/?

I have to let you go.  
But I'm afraid.   
That I wouldn't be okay,  
once I let you walk away.  
I'm afraid.  
That one day I'll see you in a distant.  
But I don't know if it's really you,  
or just my longing to see you.   
I'm afraid.  
That days will turn to weeks,  
and weeks will turn to months.  
Without me able to see you.  
I'm sorry.   
I can't let you go.  
We once a stranger.  
But you're almost everything to me now.  
I'm afraid.   
That I will forget your face.  
I'm afraid.   
That I will forget you.  
I can't let you go.  
Can I keep this feeling to you?


End file.
